Diary of Soraya
by BeetleBug737
Summary: Soraya's world comes crashing down when her paradise home in Castanet is overrun by her past . What would happen if the real world came to Harvest Moon ? Read and find
1. Page 1

Spring 7; Year 10

I truly have the most wonderful family! Today for my 31st birthday, Chase and my little Lottie made me a birthday dinner and gave me this new diary. Just in time too. My other one was running out of room quickly. I'm very tired. Jin was right about not exerting myself too much. I just can't help it.

Spring 11

Chase finally got out Charlotte's old crib! Considering how excited he's been, I'm surprised he hadn't done it sooner. But then again, with me barely able to work, he and Charlotte have been having to run the farm. I can still brush my cows and horse, but that really isn't much help. I love how Charlotte doesn't complain about the work. It makes me think of back in the city, when my siblings would do nothing but complain. I try to keep them out of my mind. I moved here for a reason, and that was to forget my past and look to the future. Even ten years later, I still can't.

Spring 20

Nothing has really been going on these past few days. I just try to help around the farm, making cheese, yarn, and mayonnaise, brushing the animals, etc. Things I can do without exerting myself. Today, Annissa brought Van over. He played with Charlotte while Annissa and I chatted on my porch.

"You must have a lot of patience," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't really consider myself patient, but I guess I am more patient than most.

She smiled, "It takes a lot of patience to have one child, but two?!" She chuckled. "You must be crazy!"

I laughed. "Then you're best friends with a lunatic."

We both laughed so much. Truthfully, Annissa is my best friend. She was my first friend I met in town, and we've been best friends ever since. She and Renee are like sisters to me, and their children are like my nephews. Van and Matt. They are the sweetest boys, and they are Lottie's best friends, too.

Later on, after Annissa left I hopped on to Willow and rode down to town. There was a strange boat at the dock. I didn't recognize it, but on the side it said: _Sunshine Condos. _When I came home, I asked Chase what that boat could be doing here. He assumed that it was a lost boat. I'm sure that's what it is too. Just lost and asking for directions. It's getting late. I need to tuck Charlotte into bed.

**To be continued! (It will get better, I promise.)**


	2. Page 2

Spring 24

The boat has been at the dock for 4 days now. Everyone is still assuming that they're lost and need supplies and a place to rest, but I personally believe that what they're doing is more than that. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I don't think they're lost. Castanet may be nearly forgotten, but some people still know we're here. You know where Washington meets Canada? We are on a little peninsula in one of the barren parts, and no normal ship path goes by here, so it does seem likely that they're lost. I don't know. It just seems strange to me.

Spring 26

Charlotte turned 6 today! She has grown into such a beautiful young girl, and is truly one of the best things in my life. I gave her my old fishing rod and her eyes just popped out of her head! She has been wanting one for a while now and it felt so nice to be able to give it to her. Today was wonderful, but something strange happened. I was going outside to check on the cows when I saw 3 men in black suits walking by my farm. They were looking around, at the ground, the sky, and my mill. I walked over to ask what they were doing, and they responded with, 'just checking around'. Whatever that meant, I don't like it. I didn't tell Charlotte about it, but when I told Chase, he began to look worried. He told me next time I need to tell him. If it happens again, I will.

Spring 30

I went shopping today. All over town, there were end of season sales, so of course I had to take advantage of them. I bought some new clothes, kitchen supplies, and medicine. When I went to buy seeds though, Anissa wasn't there. Her mother told me she was over at Horn Ranch, so walking over I saw her and Renee sitting on the porch while Van and Matt played. I walked over and sat down with them.

"Hello, Soraya," Renee cooed cheerfully. "How has your day been?"

"Very good. I managed to get some summer shopping done."

Anissa smiled. "Buying clothes for the baby I suppose? It must be coming soon, considering the size of your belly."

Renee giggled, "You look like you swallowed a watermelon!"

I laughed, "Now you two don't forget that you were once like this too."

Anissa chuckled. "I know I was, and I certainly don't miss it."

We chatted more and the sun began to set. I knew I needed to get home so I bid them farewell and rode my horse home. I got to the end of my path, when I saw the men again, but they were right at my house. Looking at it. I nearly freaked out and rode my horse silently to my barn. I set my black cow Fury on them, and she chased them away. Even as I go to bed tonight, I can't shake the feeling that I'm still not done with them.

**Herro my readers! I hope you are enjoying this story! If you are, leave a review to tell me. If you aren't, tell me what I can do better! Thanx ya'll- Beetle**


	3. Page 3

Summer 3

The baby was born today! I'm very tired and can barely write, but I feel this must be written down. His name is Maxwell, and he is absolutely beautiful. I went into labor about 11 last night. I couldn't ride Willow to the clinic and Chase was no good with horses, so Charlotte took her horse Cookie to get Irene. Charlotte was back in no time, and I am so proud of her. He was born around 11 this morning. Twelve hours of labor is a lot, but I couldn't be happier to have a new boy in the family. Chase was ecstatic. He started crying when Maxwell was born, which he doesn't do often. I'm exhausted. I need to rest.

Summer 7

So much has gone on in the past few days. Max has been the perfect baby. He rarely cries, sleeps a lot, and just seems to always be super happy, which gives me time to spend with Anissa and Renee on my front porch. They have been telling me what's been going on while I've been with Max.

"Yesterday, I saw some men in black suits going into the Town Hall." Anissa stated.

I sat straight up. "What did they do?" I asked.

Anissa bit her lip, looking worried. "They went to talk to the mayor."

I gave a suspicious look toward Anissa. There was something she wasn't telling us.

"What about?"

"They want to buy Castanet."

Renee looked utterly horrified. "But- no… Did Hamilton say yes?!"

"No," Anissa said. Both Renee and I breathed sighs of relief. "But I don't think this is the end of it." Anissa finished.

There was a bit more tension as we talked more and more. It turns out, Toby said something to Renee about men standing on their farm a week ago. Anissa said she heard the same thing from her father. This worries me. Why won't these men leave us alone?

Summer 13

The men didn't take very well to their offer being declined. Not well at all. They now resorted to playing dirty.

They poisoned Marimba Farm's fields.

They've been killing off Cain's prize cows.

They even killed Renee's horse.

These horrible people. There is no doubt in anyone's mind it was them. When someone in town gets mad at another, they just avoid each other until they get over it, but these people are ruthless. They made another offer to the mayor today. He declined, and now they're angrier than ever. We need to watch out.

Summer 17

These foul creatures. May the Harvest Goddess curse their every breath. Let me start by saying what happened last night.

The sun was setting as I was putting my animals back into their barn. Then I saw Anissa and her family running up my path. I knew something must be wrong, so I ran out to meet them. The next thing I knew, Anissa was in my arms crying while her whole family stood beside her, tears in their eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

Anissa took a few breaths before starting, "I-I was sitting on the porch with Van. About to head home to Jin." She paused to look me in the eye. "Then they came. They- they set the fields on fire. Brought a giant crane with a chain and a ball on it." She nearly couldn't finish, so she had to scream the last bit out. "THEY DESTROYED MY HOME!"

Fresh tears came pouring out. They brought a wrecking ball. They destroyed my best friend's house. They set her fields on fire.

Craig spoke up. "Renee and her family went to alert the mayor."

I was nearly crying myself. "Get inside my house. I'm going to see what I can do."

They all filed inside: Anissa, Van, Craig, Taylor, and Ruth. I went and got Willow.

"Come, Fergus." I said. My Pyrenees bounced up and ran alongside me and Willow as we galloped to Flute Fields. Fergus has been with me since before Chase and I met, and I love him with all my heart

When we got there, all hell had broken loose. Animals were running with their fur on fire, the fields were ablaze, the house in shambles. Then I remembered something.

In those fields was the Yellow Bell.

"The Bell!" I yelled. If the bell was destroyed, the Harvest Goddess would die again.

Fergus was faster than me, so before I could dismount my horse, he was off in the fields.

"No! Fergus!" Tears welled in my eyes as I heard a distant whimper.

"Fergus!" It felt like ages since he'd gone in there. Fear filled my stomach. What if he didn't come back?

He came back to me, bell in his mouth, but he wasn't ok. His hair was singed off, cuts all over him. His skin was blistered and burned. As he limped to me, I knew what was happening. He dropped the bell before looking into my eyes. They looked as though they were looking straight to my soul.

He only was like that for a second before he collapsed and I watched him breathe his final breath. I screamed. There was nothing else for me to do. I picked up Fergus, still sobbing, and rode with him back home. In that moment I realized something.

It is possible for a human to hate.

**Hi! This story is still not over. It's just getting started. Follow or favorite, or just leave a review. I really like to know how I'm doing. Thanks-Beetle**


End file.
